quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
Quantico
Quantico is an American drama thriller television series that originally aired on the ABC network, from Sunday nights starting on September 27, 2015. It was created and executive produced by Joshua Safran. The first season ended on May 15, 2016. The second season premiered on September 25, 2016. From the mid-season premiere of the second season onward, the show moved to Monday nights. The second season ended on May 15, 2017. On May 15, 2017, ABC announced that the network renewed Quantico ''for a third season, which is set to consist of 13 episodes. The season premiered on April 26, 2018. As part of the renewal process, it was revealed that Joshua Safran exited from his role as the primary showrunner of the series. On June 21, 2017, it was announced that Michael Seitzman was cast as the new showrunner for the series. On May 11, 2018, ABC cancelled the show after three seasons. On May 14, Deadline reported that the network will finish airing the remainder of the third season on Friday nights. The third season ended on August 3, 2018. Development On September 17, 2014, ABC announced the network had bought the original concept for the drama series written by Joshua Safran and produced by Mark Gordon Company, described as ''Grey's Anatomy meets Homeland. ABC ordered the pilot on January 23, 2015 for the 2015–16 television season. The pilot episode was filmed in Atlanta and directed by Marc Munden. On May 7, 2015, ABC picked up the pilot to series with an order of 13 episodes. ABC picked up the show for a full season on October 13, 2015, with an additional six episodes, increasing the episode count to 19 and in November to 22 episodes. On March 3, 2016, ABC announced that Quantico had been renewed for a second season, which premiered on September 25, 2016. On May 15, 2017, ABC announced that Quantico had been renewed for a third season. On May 11, 2018, ABC cancelled Quantico after three seasons. Filming The pilot episode was filmed in Atlanta, with the series moving to film episodes after the pilot to Quebec, specifically the Montreal area in late summer 2015, using settings within downtown Montreal and Sherbrooke to stand in for New York and Quantico, respectively. Multiple scenes of the Quantico Academy were taken at the campus of the Université de Sherbrooke. Production of the first 13 episodes began on July 20, 2015 and ended on December 17, 2015. Production on season one continued in Montreal through to the season finale. On April 22, 2016, The New York Times reported that the production of the show would be moving to New York City for the second season. Joshua Safran mentioned that the reason for the move was because the following season was going to have its major plots focused in New York. Filming for the second season started on July 13, 2016. This information was confirmed by Priyanka Chopra. The filming production for the second season concluded on March 2017. For the third season, the show retained its production in New York. However, the writers’ room moved from New York to Los Angeles prior to filming. Filming for the third season started on October 10, 2017. This information was confirmed by Priyanka Chopra. Certain episodes of the third season will be shot in Italy and Ireland. Filming for the third season concluded on April 21, 2018. Cast and characters Main characters Trivia *In the first season, the episode titles were the last word mentioned by a character at the end of each episode. *In the second season, the episode titles are CIA cryptonyms. Category:Quantico